16 Prompts
by SnowyPrecipice
Summary: Took some prompts off the net to write some Zosan drabbles. Mostly Sanji and Zoro, but it includes the rest of the crew.


1. Childhood

Nobody in the crew talked about their past much. Sanji knew nothing about Zoro's childhood, where he grew up, what his parents were like; nothing. He doesn't dare to ask either, because Zoro wasn't the prying kind and Sanji had a feeling it would push him a little further away if he asked. One day Sanji musters up the courage, looking down so he can't see Zoro's mask go on, but to his surprise he hears a laugh and the words, "I think we should all look at the future, love cook." And Sanji knows Zoro isn't bitter and maybe one day, they'll know more about each other.

2. 2 a.m.

It's the middle of the night but Sanji can't sleep. He's not like Zoro or Luffy, who can doze off anywhere and anytime. Sometimes he envied them for that. He stares at the dark ceiling and tries to listen to the rhythmic breathing of the other guys to distract his mind. Suddenly he hears faint footsteps and someone lies down next to him on the floor, draping an arm over his torso. Breathing in the familiar smell and moving into the warm body, Sanji hears a gruff "sleep, asshole" and he smiles, closing his eyes.

3. Metaphor

Only Nami and Robin could appreciate his eloquence, in Sanji's opinion. His lavish words and subtle sentences were lost on the other dunces. Just the other day Sanji told a certain green-haired swordsman (after a heated session in the galley) that love was an adventure and he couldn't wait to go on it, but the marimo just stared at him with a clueless expression and told him to save that kind of talk for the girls.

4. Seize the Day

Not every day was exciting, contrary to popular belief about pirating life. But nevertheless Luffy always managed to find some kind of trouble to get into, and it usually involved an irate navigator and some amused spectators. Sanji, on the other hand, got dragged to some desolate spot on the ship, because Zoro said it was the best time to make use of those uneventful days.

5. Opposite

Sanji never really believed in the phrase "opposites attract", because how could you fall for someone that had nothing in common with you? But after falling helplessly for their ship's swordsman (not that he'll ever admit it out loud), that belief was shaken. Then his conviction was strengthened again when he realized they did share a few things in common, the most important one being their drive when chasing their dreams.

6. Passions Run

Sometimes no words are needed. Just needy touches, rough kisses, harsh breathing and other stuff in the dark.

7. Connection

Sanji would be lying if he said he didn't feel some kind of connection to Zoro. It was the strongest when they were fighting together; when he didn't have to ask Zoro to do anything, and vice versa, yet they worked flawlessly together.

8. Animal

Zoro was a beast. He was crude, coarse and downright vicious during a battle. Even during their love-making sessions he showed no mercy, not that Sanji complained. But once in a while he would be astonishingly gentle, tracing Sanji's body with his fingers and trailing his arm with soft kisses.

9. Chess

The only people who could play chess on the ship were the two ladies. Sanji learned not long after because it gave him a reason to spend time with their lovely archaeologist. He often mocked Zoro during their usual arguments, because the rock head rarely displayed any sign of sophisticated intelligence. But thinking back to the time leading up to their first kiss, Sanji realized Zoro had been ahead of his plans all along. Maybe he wasn't giving the swordsman enough credit.

10. Duty

It was Sanji's duty to help his captain realize his dreams of becoming the Pirate King. It was also his duty to protect the ladies when they were facing danger. He seldom worried about the other crew members during battles (except the ladies) because he knew Luffy trusted each and every one of them to pull through. He'd be lying if he said his heart didn't skip a beat every time he saw a blade slice the swordsman's skin, though. Still, those thoughts were distracting and anyway, Zoro always eased his worries by flashing him a grin and calling out an insult that made him bristle but feel happy at the same time.

11. Rip

After their fights, it was only normal that they should return to the ship bloodied and clothes ripped. Chopper would tend to their wounds in a flurry, though Zoro often brushed away the help and went to sleep it off. Sanji would find him knocked out on the floor, his cuts openly bleeding and bruises forming. If no one else was around, he would dab at them gently with ointment and bandage them (otherwise it would be done ruthlessly). And he would use a finger to trace the long, jagged scar that ran diagonally across Zoro's chest, wondering whether there were any invisible wounds in his heart.

12. Missing Time

Time wasn't constant for the Strawhats. On lazy days, time crawled by, but once they were in the vicinity of trouble, time just flew and nobody had any time to think. It made Sanji a bit sad to think that one day, their crew might separate. There didn't seem to be enough time to say all he wanted to say. So he didn't waste much time in telling the swordsman three words that had been on the edge of his lips for weeks. When he did, Zoro merely yanked his tie forward and kissed him, muttering something about "I'll eat your food as long as you keep cooking, love cook."

13. Itch

Fighting with Zoro was a daily affair. It always started out as an itch; a nagging complaint at the back of his mind that took a while to surface, but when it did, the only thing that could satiate it was picking a fight with the swordsman. The other crew members could never understand them, and Sanji could barely understand it himself, but maybe it was some kind of ridiculous addiction.

14. Explode

Sanji was the more emotional one, so understandably, most of their disagreements ended up in him losing his temper. Sometimes he got so inexplicably mad at the swordsman's vacant expressions and dismissive attitude because he secretly craved more. But after every explosion, Zoro always appeared at the galley door, an apology tumbling out of his lips followed by a firm kiss and Sanji couldn't stay angry any longer.

15. Rise

Sanji liked watching Zoro when he was free. He liked watching Zoro train, his body glowing with a sheen of perspiration and chest heaving from the exertion. He liked watching Zoro heat up during their fights (or something else they did), the vein in his neck popping out and his breaths more ragged. He especially liked watching Zoro when he was asleep, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, a stark contrast to whatever happened during the day.

16. Crumble

The Strawhats were all formidable people, and it was expected that the physically stronger members of the group were mentally strong too. So it wasn't often that Sanji let anyone see any vulnerability. But at night, away from the eyes of his nakama, he let the stoic mask crumble. Most of the time, the swordsman would be there, silently sitting down next to him and letting his presence do the talking. And that was more than enough.

* * *

_I love prompts. They're so random and so versatile. (: Hope this was enjoyable! (By the way, for the "chess" prompt, I made a reference to Zoro being ahead of Sanji, like he was in my "How to make a love cook fall in love with you" fic xP)_

_Reviews spur me on~ (:_


End file.
